Peppermint Floral Coord
'|ペパーミントフローラルコーデ}} has not yet debuted in the anime. It is a premium-type coord from the brand Dreaming Girl. It first debuted in the July 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol.7. This coord is similar to the Strawberry Floral Coord, Light Blue Floral Coord, and the Lavender Floral Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A pale blue blouse with thick light blue sections on either side of the torso to resemble ribbon. At the middle are two pale pink bows with a melon-colored flower in the center, resting on top of pale blue material lined by white floral tulle, matching the tulle tracing below the chest. The section on top is a stripe of pale blue and melon, while the bottom is a pink and white ruffled band with a tulle chain of white and pink flowers. On each side of the hip is a large blue bow with a daisy in the middle. Around the collar is a pale pink band lined by pink floral tulle and a braided band of melon, blue, and white held by tiny pink pearls and flowers of white, melon, pink, yellow, and blue. Pinned to the right of the chest is a large blue bow with a big white daisy in the middle and a single, tiny pale yellow daisy next to it. The sleeves are pale sparkling blue with pink tulle lining the hem, while white floral tulle is on the cuff with a pale pink bow attached to it. Pale melon sparkling sleeves are attached to the shirt with the design matching the sleeve, and finally, beneath it is a bigger pale blue and white cuff with pink floral tulle. Comes with pearl chain designed pieces held by many flower bracelets on each hand, and a floral choker for the neck. Bottom A pale blue glittering skirt with a melon and white themed design tracing the bottom, depicting a castle scenery. Between each design is a blue bow design. On top of the skirt is a double braid of white, melon, and blue held by pink pearl chains and flowers of melon, pale yellow, blue, and pale pink. In the center is a large blue bow with mutliple daisies on it. Around the bottom of the skirt is a pale pink ruffled section lined by pink floral tulle to match the single white floral tulle chain around the center. Beneath this is another pink floral tulle, followed by pale white-blue tulle frills. Shoes Pearl-blue heels with wedge heels. Around the foot insert are many pale colored daisies with a matching anklet. A thin band of pearl blue wraps across the foot. Comes with pale blue stockings with white dot and flower chain printed all over it. The cuff is white lace with a floral tulle. Game is a super rare premium coord from the brand Dreaming Girl. It first debuted in the July 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol.7. Image Gallery Official Coord Category:Premium Coord Category:Dreaming Girl Category:Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:July 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol. 7 Category:Millefaui Coord